


《Chez Keith Et Anita》

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thorki-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 文章名字其实是一首很适合甜品店的歌。这是公开稿，之前为多人合刊《SHIVERS》写的小甜饼！超甜不塞牙！一见钟情倒追打工的锤 X 开着甜品店自给自足的老板基





	《Chez Keith Et Anita》

该死，该死。  
洛基双手撑在流理台边，压抑着喉咙里的呻吟，阴茎时不时因为身后人毫无章法的顶弄而摩擦在柜门上。被操得狠了，他就呜咽着紧紧抓住手边的什么东西，而这个时候背后的男人就会粗喘贴近他的后颈，亲吻近乎啃咬，在那里留下一枚红痕。  
“还说不喜欢这样子？”金发男人声音沙哑，调笑的口吻让洛基想要狠狠揍人。但现在他才是被压着不能动弹的那个，鱼肉与刀俎的关系一看即知——洛基向后退了半步踩在男人的脚上。  
“闭嘴，Thor——呜嗯！”  
说话的同时，肉穴被粗壮的性器贯穿至深处，黑发青年的大脑一片空白。  
索尔吻过他的肩膀，大手强行掰开两条不断打颤的腿，将其中一条高抬起放到流理台上，这样一来交合处的风景一览无余。饱满臀肉间到处都沾着淫靡的体液，粘稠又浑浊，被操干得发红艳丽的小穴此刻还紧紧夹着男人的阴茎，哪怕刚刚才因为顶到深处而高潮，也阻挡不了它对入侵者的饥渴索求。  
黑发青年左脚踮地勉强保持平衡，却感到男人的手在离开他臀部后依然暧昧地在背后打转。洛基哑着嗓子，回过头去看他。  
“我一定要炒了你。”  
索尔微笑着扯开洛基背后那个漂亮的蝴蝶结，就像扯开一件什么礼物包装似的，对方身上的围裙就彻底松散，只能靠吊在脖子上那一圈带子来维系了。他揉了一把他尊敬的店主、迷人的老板的屁股，将自己尚未释放的性器缓缓抽出，再慢慢顶入。  
“亲爱的雇主，我走了谁来负责‘照顾’你？”

一切孽缘的开头都要从索尔来店里那天说起。  
洛基在约城开了家甜品店，生意不错，凭借他出众的手艺和外表赢得了不少人的喜欢。毕竟他的父亲在过世前给他留下了一笔不小的财富，再加上大学时赶时髦读的经济类专业，想要钱滚钱那真是再容易不过。世人谁不爱钱，可整天呆在水泥房子里和面目可憎的甲方们打交道并不是他喜欢的工作。于是不过三四年，赚够本儿的某人便包袱款款地炒了老板，在原公司斜对角开起家甜品店。  
本来日子也就这样过去，和老同事们在下班后喝个茶，平时生意清淡的话炒个股，小生活过得美滋滋。但可能是老天爷看他太悠闲了，于是在某一天当头喝棒，将一个棘手的男人送到他面前来。  
那就是索尔。  
当时店里的音响正播着一首节奏轻快的法国歌，索尔推门进来的时候挂在大门上的风铃还清脆的响了几声，就像是午后吹散了乌云后露出的太阳，一面叮当作响，一面温暖阳光。  
现在想想自己当时肯定是鬼迷心窍，毕竟索尔这张脸干什么不行，出门左转到大街上没准都能遇见几个星探，可他不要，偏偏跑到自己店里来应聘。  
“你当时……就是计划好的……啊、轻点……”  
洛基万万没想到自己有一天也会因为美色而冲昏头脑，可能是索尔表现的太无害了，又或者笑的太灿烂了，当他意识到这位金发碧眼的奥丁森先生其实是冲自己来时，一切都晚了。  
他们都滚上床了。  
索尔俯身亲吻黑发店主线条优美的蝴蝶骨，操得他腿都站不稳。  
“好，我轻一点……”

<<<  
再度醒来的时候，已经是傍晚。洛基打着哈欠从备用小卧室的床上爬起来，换上干净的衬衣就往外走，他连拖鞋都懒得换，反正索尔有洁癖，平时一天要拖三次地。  
甜品店分为前后三块，休息用的小卧室，后厨，再是店面。他穿过一道门后很容易就看见了金发男人在厨房里忙碌的场景，洛基嗅到了空气中甜蜜的香气，微微挑眉。  
“在做蛋糕？”他一把从后面抱住男人，猫一样亲昵，“前面关门了吗？”  
“关了，”索尔将取出来的蛋糕胚放到转盘上，脱下手套转身安抚才刚睡醒的恋人，“你睡觉的时候有人来订蛋糕，我给记好贴冰箱上了——等等，你又不穿拖鞋？”  
说到最后半句急转直下，索尔无奈的表情取悦了浑身发酸的黑发青年。  
“地上很干净啊。”  
“可是会着凉，别忘记你上次半夜发烧的事情。”  
洛基闻言撇嘴，用力踩了一脚男人的鞋子，索尔不为所动（毕竟光脚踩鞋子他又不痛），摇摇头直接将人一把抱起，让对方坐到大理石台板上。  
“在做什么蛋糕啊？”黑发店主——假如他还记得自己才是店主的话——微微拧眉，看了眼墙上的时钟，“都这么晚了还有人来取货吗？”  
“生日蛋糕。”索尔用刀将蛋糕胚切成两层，开始往里面塞黄桃，“你喜欢吃菠萝还是椰果？”  
“椰果……”洛基条件反射地开口，随后又道，“订单上没写吗？今天你过生日？”  
涂完水果层后又把蛋糕胚摆好，男人开始去冰柜里找新鲜奶油。洛基坐在桌子上用脚踹他，“问你话呢——”  
索尔拿着奶油看他一眼，“今天不是你生日吗？”  
“……啊？”  
眼前人难得一见的迷茫表情实在太可爱了，索尔强忍住去揉揉那头黑发——不正确的撸猫姿势很有可能被猫挠——他干咳一声开始涂奶油，“我之前看过你的驾照。”  
洛基眯眼，“你偷窥我啊？”  
刺啦一下，索尔差点用涂奶油的刀把蛋糕胚给削成两半，洛基坐在一旁笑得十分恶劣。  
“我要是真偷窥你，”男人慢吞吞地说道，“你以为你今天还能下得了床？”  
这半年来的同居生活让索尔知道了不少关于洛基的小癖好，比如他有一点点裸睡的习惯……好吧，在自己孜孜不倦的“照顾”下，这个习惯现在出现的频率变低了。毕竟两个人同睡一张床，什么都不穿太容易擦枪走火。  
“我好多年不过生日了。”  
“自己开店却不吃生日蛋糕？”  
“只是麻烦，”洛基无趣地晃着两条腿，“我也没什么朋友想请来聚会的，只是一个诞生日而已，蛋糕什么时候都有的吃。”  
“那以后每年生日都由我来给你做蛋糕。”  
索尔放下刀一扭头就看见那两条长腿在自己面前晃啊晃的——过于引人遐想，想举报——洛基连长裤都没穿一条，就披着自己的衬衣赤足过来，再加上这姿势，衬衣下摆几乎盖不住腿根。  
注意到男人的视线，洛基微微勾起嘴角，按住衣服下摆的同时却分开两条腿。  
“不做蛋糕了吗，嗯？”

索尔当然不会拒绝这个诱惑。他脱下手套，揽过黑发青年瘦削的腰肢吻了上去，另一只手也暧昧地顺着小腿往上抚摸，当摸到大腿根部时，毫无遮蔽的光滑触感让他忍不住笑了起来。  
“你没穿裤子……”他声音沙哑地说道，“ 是想让我把你做成蛋糕么？”  
洛基被摸到大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，轻哼一声，但他并未就此躲开男人的手，而是在听见对方如此调侃后依旧四处点火。  
“不是说要给我过生日？”  
“你看上去一点也不想吃蛋糕。”索尔的手下滑到某个危险高度，那里柔软又挺翘，“不然你不会这么勾引我。”  
“向天发誓我可没有。”  
洛基故作认真地投降，随后给了恋人一个不带任何情色意味的拥抱，语气甜蜜地让人觉得他在不怀好意——事实上对男人而言，这也的确是不怀好意。  
“我饿了，想吃蛋糕。”  
“……”  
索尔想他刚刚就应该把人按在流理台上办了，省的这家伙老是只给勾引不给吃。

<<<  
所谓一见钟情，多半是见色起意，索尔并不否认这一点。他第一次看见洛基是在两年前从嘉城到约城出差，约城的生意伙伴恰好约他在对面的商厦详谈，谈到最后宾主尽欢，对方无意间说起这里附近开了家甜品店，生意不错，老板也是个美人儿。  
顺着朋友的指点，索尔站在三楼会客室的落地玻璃窗前看见了在店门口浇花的店主——鸦黑的发色，翠绿的眼睛，如果他肯多笑一笑的话，一定会是很多人的梦中情人吧。  
当时索尔只是觉得对方好看，没有特别放在心上，但等到回嘉城后他才在ins上发现这位约城店主是个不大不小的“网红”，甚至好几个关于约城的旅行攻略里都有去这家甜品店打卡的行程。然后他不由自主地就关注起了这个未曾蒙面的店主，看他在ins上晒美食，晒猫，晒出游，知道了他的名字叫做洛基。  
大约一年半前，索尔终于下定决心从嘉城辞职，他想要在现实里认识洛基——这一决定直接导致了后面小半年的一系列鸡飞狗跳的故事。  
比如第一次学做蛋糕胚时浪费了十几个鸡蛋，烤蛋糕时又烤焦了一堆，做布丁忘记加糖，学裱花控制不好力道等等。洛基自己都记不清他有多少次哭笑不得地给人收场，索尔头一个月的工资几乎都拿来赔店里的损耗了。  
“开始我真的差点想辞退你。”洛基盯着眼前人越发熟练的动作轻声嘀咕，“我的老顾客都要被你吓跑了。”  
“可你不仅没有辞我，还请我吃饭了。”  
索尔笑起来，开始给蛋糕最上层挤出一朵朵奶油小花，洛基闻言嘴角抽搐。  
“还不是被你骗了，以为你真的是来打工，怕你没钱吃饭。”  
“我可没说过……都是你脑补的。”  
洛基用脚踹他，“再说我就真炒了你。”

见色起意这种事，洛基也承认，不然他这么精明一个人怎么可能被索尔反将一军？  
刚一见面，他就知道索尔很和他的口味。金发碧眼，身高一米九，哪怕是路边摊穿在他身上也可以隐约窥见那身结实的肌肉，不但如此，这男人就像一只大型犬，笑起来也很好看，阳光又明媚，能够驱散约城常年阴雨的云雾。  
所以他没在乎索尔的“毫无经验”，直接就把人招进来做帮手……谁知道一来二去教到床上。  
不过这话他可不能告诉索尔。

“好了，完成了。”  
奶油蛋糕上点缀着一圈红艳诱人的草莓，索尔把刀具和裱花工具一一收好，然后才非常正式地捧着小蛋糕对洛基说道。  
“生日快乐，Loki，庆祝我们在一起后你的第一个生日。”

<<<  
然后不知不觉就又乱了套。  
先是洛基用手指沾了一点奶油抹到索尔脸上，凑过去一边亲吻一边笑着说“好甜”，紧接着他就感觉到男人呼吸一顿，蔚蓝的眼睛里说不清有什么，总之非常危险。  
“不吃蛋糕？”索吻问道。  
“吃。”洛基回答。  
可狡猾的某人口中答应的好好的，接过蛋糕的同时却迅速抓了一把奶油糊到男人脸上，随后不等对方有所反应，就蛇一样缠了上去。他仿佛等了许久，吻得炽热又煽情，这样主动地亲吻索尔完全抵挡不住——谁让洛基一醒来就在撩他，他能说自己硬了半天了吗？  
身上的衬衣被几下扯开扣子，露出尚有吻痕的胸腹，半裸的姿态使洛基下意识瑟缩了一下，但很快在男人温热手掌的抚摸中为之放松。  
“嗯……别舔。”  
索尔的吻已经落到胸口，乳珠被舌尖舔弄得红润硬挺，洛基联想到奶油蛋糕上的草莓，脸色微红地推着那个金发脑袋，“你多大了还吃……呜！你咬我！该死的、你……”  
男人姑且放开被玩弄过度的乳尖，改用手指揉搓，他气息灼热的贴在黑发店主耳边说话，几乎要烫伤后者生嫩的耳垂。  
“你吃了我的蛋糕，现在该轮到我吃你的了。”  
微凉的奶油被抹到胸口，湿热的吮吻立马跟上，洛基迷迷糊糊间就觉得自己像是块大号奶油蛋糕，躺在桌上任君品尝。像是知道他心里在想什么似的，索尔低笑着摸了一把那光滑的大腿，说道，“你可比蛋糕甜多了。”  
接下来，他的身体被手指彻底操开。  
转身趴在桌上，背对男人的姿势让黑发青年有些不安，但他心里清楚的很，这个姿势究竟有多放荡。午后才使用过的地方依旧柔软，沾满奶油的手指很容易就塞了进去，轻微的不适感加上翘起屁股的姿势让洛基难耐地哼了一声，但臀部很快就招来男人暗示性的一巴掌。  
“唔……”黑发店主被欲望逼得声音发哑，“对你蛋糕温柔点儿行吗？”  
“娇气，”索尔挑眉评价，“我都没用力。”  
“打坏了可没第二份给你吃……嗯……不……”  
洛基小声抱怨着，冷不防被臀缝间湿软柔滑的触感给一惊，他来不及反应那是什么，呻吟就直接从喉咙里溢出。这感觉太强烈又太刺激了，像是被打开了什么欲望的阀门，洪水一般倾泻而下，阴茎因为兴奋而高高翘起在身前，腰部却难以自制地下压，唯独将渴望被安抚的臀肉高翘，颤颤巍巍接受来自恋人的洗礼。  
那是舌头，洛基后知后觉地明白过来，但这样的认知只会让他觉得更加羞耻。  
手指和唇舌交替刺激，奶油不断被当做润滑剂带入身体，然后又因为穴肉的蠕动而变得越发粘稠。当三根手指能顺畅进出后，索尔将人抱了下来。  
“踩在我的鞋子上。”他嘶哑着声音说道，高热的性器就顶在臀缝间，缓缓摩擦过奶油粘腻的痕迹，“我要开动了。”  
粗大的性器缓缓撑开内壁，哪怕三根手指的扩张都不足以让洛基迅速接纳对方。他咬着舌尖将泣音忍住，含糊地哼唧着想用手去抓点什么东西来深呼吸一下，但他抓不到，触手可及之处只有索尔。  
索尔抓住了他的手，十指交扣按在桌上。  
“乖一点，现在是我吃甜品的时间。”

<<<  
两个小时后，索尔在拖地。  
讲道理，不是他洁癖发作，而是善后工作总得有人做吧？  
下班之后厨房乱一点没关系，但乱到四处都是奶油和某种体液总不太好。  
洛基洗完澡后裹着浴衣站在门口啧啧有声。  
“我觉得我们要被食品安全局给警告了，亲爱的。”  
“胡说八道。”索尔一脸正经地拎着拖把，“我们从来不在营业时间乱搞。”

Fin


End file.
